My Bestfriend will be My Boyfriend
by GaAiRa
Summary: Gaara is Naruto's besfriend. But Naruto has developed his feeling toward the redhead. One night, he had done a big mistake to the redhead because of his lusty mind. Would Gaara forgive him? would they finally change their status? I'm really suck in making summary. so, just read it if you want, ok?
I had written this story 2 years ago. This story had been published on my deviant account. I've just wanted to upload it here now.

Warning: the characters aren't mine, BL story, grammatical errors are everywhere, OOCness

.

 **My Besfriend Will be My Boyfriend**

"Do you know where Gaara is?" a blonde haired boy questioned other students who passed by him continuously. And what he got as the answer was a big "NO". Even, there was a student who sarcastically answered his question, "What the hell I care of it?" He really wanted to punch that bastard right there. Unfortunately, finding the boy whose name was Gaara was more important for him than having a little fight with that bastard. "Damn you!" he just mouthed those words before leaving that bastard.

"Where are you, GAAAARAAA?" finally he shouted in frustration. Everyone turned their focus on him and glared at him peevishly. His voice was just like an alarm of the big world war.

While on a big tree, a redhead slept peacefully on one of tree's branches. His one leg slung on the air. His bangs covered his pale face. While the wind blew softly, soothing him and making him drowned even deeper in his nice nap.

"Gaa-chan, please, don't hide yourself even more! I can't stand it. It's better to have you shout right at my face than to be avoided like this". The blonde mumbled along the way, didn't even care of anyone's odd stare.

"NARUTO!" having his name called by someone behind him, he stopped and turned to face that person.

"Kiba?", he called his friend plainly. It was clear that he didn't expect that Kiba called him in this kind of situation.

"Doushita? You shouted like a thunder and walked like a child who had lost his mom." Kiba asked him.

"Gaara… he is hiding from me." He said and sighed heavily.

"WHAT? HAHAHAHA…." His friend just laughed at him. "What have you done to him, Baka? I think, this time he has left you to other country", Kiba continued devilishly. Can he be more respectable to his desperate friend and give more sympathy? poor Naruto!

"Shut the hell up! He won't do it", he denied Kiba's words.

"Who knows Naruto? Gaara is unpredictable boy". That damn Kiba teased him.

"What that means, Kiba?" he yelled, ready to punch his smugly friend.

"Chotto matte! You didn't mean to have a fight with me, right?", Kiba restrained Naruto's hand that was already an inch from his precious face.

"I did!" Naruto said, giving a death glare to Kiba who was stiffened to see it.

"Ah….Naruto, I really didn't mean it. L-Let's find him… I- I- I will help you!" Kiba was stuttering seeing his dumb friend going crazy like that. He was definitely a monster right now.

"Fine!" Naruto loosened his fist after thinking of it for awhile. Yeah… his consciousness still laid in his mind anyway.

.

"So, what have you done to Gaara actually?" Kiba said it cautiously, seeing his still burning soul friend.

Naruto stopped his walk before he started to speak like a dumb- again, "I- I- you know what I feel for him, right?"

"Of course, Naruto!" Kiba said it in soooo high sighed. How could that baka-Naruto ask the _so-obvious-thing_ anyway?. Wait…. It was just Naruto was bakka. "So?" he continued asking.

"I-I-I…." Naruto stopped his words and shook his head. How could he say it aloud? It was an of course _NOT_.

He leaned closer to Kiba's right ear and whispered, "I-I- I almost ravished Gaara last night." It was a so slow tone that only Kiba who could hear it. But it was more than enough for Kiba to shout right there.

"WHAAAAAAT? You did it though you knew he's straight, huh? BAKA!"

Naruto clasped Kiba's mouth before everyone who had stared at them now knew what they spoke about. It's for his sake, of course.

"Is it necessary to shout like that, Kiba? And it's not like I had done it already… it's just I almost did it… almost… you understand?

"NO… Not before you tell me the detail!"

"Forget it!" Naruto said it sarcastically, leaving his persistent friend. Unfortunately, Kiba grabbed his hand and pulled him to one of empty rooms forcefully.

"What is it, Kiba?" Naruto shouted and tried to release his hand, but Kiba's grip was so tight.

"Listen to me Naruto! I'll help you if you wanna tell me the detail, ok?" He convinced Naruto.

"Believe me!" Kiba said it with a-don't you dare to disobey me-look, making Naruto gulped hardly.

"Are you going to tell the detail Uzumaki-san?" he smirked

"Y-Yes, S-Sir!" and Naruto trapped in Kiba's hypnotic.

"Good boy".

 **#Flashback#**

"Gaa-chan, you wanna watch a movie in my house tonight?" Naruto offered an invitation to his friend through the phone.

"Well, OK!" His friend accepted it with a so flat tone.

"Yatta! I'll wait you then. Ja nee!" he said cheerfully before closed the phone.

.

 **In Naruto's house.**

"Jya,,, what film do you wanna watch, Gaa-chan?" He asked his friend while searching his DVDs.

"Anything you want", again… Gaara said it in an emotionless tone. It didn't mean he wasn't interested though, it was just his so emotionless behavior. Naruto had accustomed to it anyway.

Naruto picked up the film and started to play it. They sat side by side. Oh really! It had already made Naruto felt freakishly nervous. Besides, they were all alone in that house. Naruto definitely had a hard time to control his pervy mind.

 _'Ok… Naruto! Focus on that film'_ , he convinced himself, just to distract his own mind that grew even wilder.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Gaara asked, startling him from his thought. He looked at his redhead whose face was full of worry.

"Ah…it's alright, Gaa-chan!" he reluctantly drew a fake smile to cover up his nerves.

Both of them turned back their focus on that film.

Silence….

"D- Do you wanna eat something?" Naruto offered, trying to break the silence between them but there was a nerve in his words that made him look even different.

"No, thanks!" Gaara said plainly. "Naruto, you look weird." He said blatantly without looking at the person he meant, his focus still on the screen.

"What? Me?" Naruto shocked. _'Does it mean Gaa-chan has realized my nerves?'_ He questioned himself, exactly regretting his awkward act.

"Ah… I just… feel a little hot now." Naruto said without thinking. Gaara looked at him with his questioning eyes.

"I-I meant this room is hot", he added, smiling sheepishly. Gaara just nodded as the response.

2 hours had been passed, seemed that the film had ended now, looking at the screen which only showed the credit of the film.

"It's 11 p.m. already. Can I sleep here? I'm just too sleepy to go home", Gaara said it, he hadn't even thought what would happen if he stayed there any longer.

Hearing what had been said by his beloved best friend just made Naruto confused. He was happy to have Gaara stayed by his side, but he was also afraid that he couldn't control his now so wild mind. Just looking at Gaara's face had made him wanted to ravish him. But, of course he shouldn't do it for their friendship's sake. So, what should he do now? Asking Gaara to just go home? No, he couldn't do it because Gaara looked so sleepy, he had yawned 5 times already.

"Ah…OK! You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." That's his final decision.

"Why? We can sleep on the same bed. We're friend and we both are guy, right? So, there is nothing to be bothered. I won't kick your ass when we're sleeping anyway." Gaara said it innocently, he really couldn't understand how hard Naruto not to ravish him right now! Well… Naruto had kissed him on the lips a month ago, and it ended up with Gaara smacked Naruto's head hardly, and… How could he forget it already? Could he understand Naruto's feeling, oh… my innocent and emotionless Gaara? Poor Naruto!

"Ah…that's right! But…" Naruto hadn't even finished his words, Gaara cut it already.

"Jya… Oyasumi, Naruto!" he said, walking to the bed and laying on his stomach. He shifted himself a little to give more space for Naruto. It made Naruto crazier. His mind wanted to break his control right now.

He walked to the bathroom instead of sleeping beside Gaara. He did need to cool his mind now.

He walked back to his room after some minutes. And guessed, what did he see now?

He saw Gaara slept supinely on his bed, his eyes shut nicely, his lips opened a little, his hair was in a mess, his black shirt raised a little, showing his pale skin underneath it, and his jeans hung low on his hips, showing the top of his red boxer.

Naruto's eyes widened, his heart was beating faster, faster, and it was too much for him.

He walked closer toward the bed, leaned in to get closer to Gaara's face. He kissed the redhead on the lips. No reaction. He deepened the kiss. No reaction. _'Ok, this is the last before I go to sleep'_ , he said in his mind, smirking.

He leaned in and kissed the redhead once again. This time was deeper, gentle, but full of lust. He broke the kiss and faced the redhead. He still slept peacefully.

 _'He must be so tired'_ , thought Naruto, trailing his hand to caress the pale cheek, it was so soft. He leaned in again to kiss those soft pale cheeks. Then, he shifted the bangs of the crimson hair, appearing a tattoo "ai" that was carved on the redhead's forehead. He kissed that tattoo lightly. There was still no reaction. His lustful eyes still landed on the redhead face. His heart demanded more, but his mind had fought each other.

 _'Naruto, stop it before everything goes even worse'_ , his angel side said it to him.

 _'There is no other chance if you stop it right now. The redhead is soooo tempting. Don't you want to touch him more, Naruto? That delicate pale skin, those moist lips, don't you want to taste them even more. Naruto? Just do it, ok?'_ his evil side whispered it to him, making him crazier.

 _'Don't Naruto!'_

 _"Do it, Naruto!'_

That's how they fight against each other. Naruto shook his head, clearing his crazy thought, but unfortunately, his mind was going darkened, it was full of lust. Well… ok! He was a hormonal teenager anyway and Gaara just looked so seductive. So don't blame Naruto if he was going wilder now.

Naruto kissed Gaara's lips even deeper before he trailed the kisses along Gaara's neck, nibbling it delicately. _'What a sweet taste!'_ he thought. But then… a sudden movement startled him. His eyes widened when he saw Gaara had opened his eyes, looking at him in horror. They jumped back in unison.

"What did you do to me, Naruto?" Gaara snapped him; his face was full of anger.

"I-I….." Naruto wanted to say something but it was just too hard for him, he felt something hard had choked his throat.

"You! Bastard!" by saying those words, Gaara slipped down from the bed and walked away, leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto hurriedly grabbed his hand, "Gaa-chan, gomen! I- I…" Naruto hadn't finished his words, Gaara had swatted his hand.

"Don't you dare to touch me, bastard!" He said it sarcastically, not even notice how hurt Naruto was.

 **#Flashback Ends#**

"You're in a big problem, dude!" Kiba said, tapping the blonde's shoulder.

"I know! That's why I have to find him and apologize deeply", Naruto said hopefully.

Then they walked around the school to find that certain redhead who was actually sleeping on the tree.

.

Gaara opened his eyes, yawning while stretching his hands up. _'What a peaceful nap'_ , he thought. Then he jumped down the tree, walking toward the school building. There… in the corridor, he faced Naruto who was walking with Kiba. He stopped in his place, staring at his so worried friend.

"Gaa-chan!", Naruto called out his name before he turned back to avoid Naruto. He just shut his mouth, staying still while Naruto was running toward him.

"What do you want?", He snapped his bestfriend who now was standing in front of him.

"Eh? I- I want to apologize", Naruto said, there was a regretful feeling in his eyes. Gaara saw it, but why it's still hard to just say, 'I forgive you'.

"I'm afraid that you'll molest me even more if I forgive you", Gaara said bluntly.

"I- I won't do it. I promise!" Naruto tried to convince the redhead.

"Can you keep that promise, huh?" _'Why it's hard to say 'ok' instead of being angrier'_ , Gaara thought, regretting his action.

"Gaara! Don't you become so ridiculous! Naruto has apologized, right? Why don't you give him a chance?", Kiba interrupted, he couldn't stand looking at his desperate friend, Naruto. He did want to help him.

"So, you blame me now?" again… Gaara couldn't control his emotion.

"Yes, because you're a selfish person. How can you become so persistent and don't want to forgive Naruto, your best friend who always stays beside you and loves you so much?" Kiba really got angry by Gaara's ridiculous action. Gaara just kept silent.

"Is loving someone wrong, Gaara?", Kiba said continuously. Gaara didn't even react, still staying in his own thought.

"Enough Kiba! You don't have to say anything again", Naruto interrupted.

"Hountou ni gomen, Gaa-chan!", he bowed deeply in front of Gaara.

"I do regret what I have done to you if you want to know. And I promise I won't disturb you again if you want it." Naruto continued before he left.

There were tears falling down from the corners of his blue sky eyes. It hurt Gaara to see it, but he couldn't do anything because his selfishness didn't want to give up.

.

3 days had been left, for that long Gaara hadn't seen Naruto since he was absent. It made him desperate so much. Naruto was annoying cheeky brat, but he was also the one who made Gaara's life became more colorful. His cheerful wide smile, his foolish act, his company, Gaara missed all of them. He became more regretful when he remembered his previous act. How could he become so ridiculous and persistent to his only best friend? Was it because he didn't want to lose his pride by being a gay or was it because he really didn't want to lose his precious word called "best friend? What was it? He even remembered what Kiba asked, "Is loving someone wrong?" _'No, of course not'_ he thought. But why he disliked Naruto who loved him? Gaara's mind was full of thought that was enough to make him crazy. "Aaarggh…!" he was gripping his crimson hair in frustration.

"Regretting your dumb mind, huh?" someone interrupted his thought. He looked up to see who that person was. There… Kiba was standing beside him, showing his annoyance to him.

"What do you want, Kiba?" he asked roughly, sending his death glare, hopeful that Kiba was afraid then ignored him.

"Aiish…. This boy! You are an evil boy! I wonder why that stupid brat loves you anyway", Kiba spoke. Gaara still wore an irritated mask on his face, though there was no seriousness in Kiba's words. "Ok, I don't wanna have a fight with you. I just want to give you an advice. I think you should go to meet Naruto. It's for your friendship's sake." Kiba continued before took his leave.

Gaara did agree with Kiba's advice. He should meet Naruto before everything went worse and there was no the word _"friendship"_ between him and Naruto.

.

Gaara made his way to Naruto's house after school finished. He was standing in front of the door of Naruto's house now, feeling hesitant whether he knocked it or not.

'Tok..tok..tok!' yeah… finally he knocked the door after thinking for some times that looked like an eternity for him. But, there was no answer. He knocked again. There was still no answer. He knocked louder, still there was no answer.

 _'Is Naruto not at home?'_ he thought. But when he touched the door's knob, there was a crack sound, a sign that the door wasn't locked. He decided to enter Naruto's house so slowly, like a professional thief already.

"Naruto!" he called his friend, and he got no answer still. Then he made his way to Naruto's bedroom. And it's shocked him when he saw his best friend laid down weakly on his bed. His eyes shut in pain. Sweat ran through his head. He walked closer and touched Naruto's forehead. It was hot enough to be called as a high fever.

"What had happened to you, baka?" he asked his unconscious friend who wouldn't answer him with his now condition anyway. _'Wait, is it because of me?'_ he asked dumbly to himself, and the answer was absolutely _YES_. Who else, huh?

He hurriedly looked for the cool water to wash Naruto's fever away. He sat beside his best friend and placed a small towel that had been dipped in the cool water on Naruto's forehead.

"Gomen Gaa-chan!" he heard Naruto murmured, his eyes still shut tightly. But then, the tears started to run from the corner of his eyes. Gaara's heart was aching. He never thought before that his selfish act would hurt his best-friend.

"Gomen Naruto!" he said regretfully. He took Naruto's hand and held it securely. "Gomen!" he apologized once again.

Feeling Gaara's presence near him woke up Naruto from his unpleasant long sleep.

"Gaa-chan!" Naruto eyes grew wide. His voice startled Gaara

"Naruto, you woke up?"

"Gaa-chan, y-you come h-here? W-why? I- I thought that y-you hate me", Naruto was stuttering.

"I want to apologize", Gaara said slowly.

"No… you don't have to, I was the one who should be blamed. I- I- I had made a big mistake to you. I- I'm so sorry, Gaa-chan!" Naruto… once again bowed deeply to Gaara.

"Don't apologize again Naruto! It was…. Well, just forget what had happened. I have forgiven you." he convinced his best friend.

Naruto just looked at Gaara intensely; he wanted to find the sincerity of Gaara's words. And he found it; Gaara's eyes told him the truth that the redhead did forgive him.

"Arigatou-ne, Gaa-chan!" Naruto said, bringing the redhead to come closer and hugging him tightly.

"Ah… gomen! I shouldn't hug you, I have promised…" Naruto said, remembering his promise not to do anything that Gaara didn't want to.

"I- it's ok, Naruto! I- I don't mind it", Gaara said, blushing. What? Why was he blushing anyway?

Naruto was smiling when he looked at his redhead blushed lightly. But he covered his mouth, didn't want the redhead questioned him when he caught him smiling. It would definitely ruin everything again.

"Naruto, do you wanna eat something?" Gaara offered, trying to break the silence.

"No, I don't want it. Just… Can you… umm… stay beside me, please!" Naruto pleaded cautiously, he didn't want to make Gaara angry at him by his plea but he couldn't help it. He wanted Gaara to stay by his side now.

"Ah…umh… yes!" Gaara tried to say it calmly, but he failed. His heart was beating faster unexpectedly. _'What was wrong with me?'_ he thought. His face was reddening now.

It was silent before Naruto said his words.

"Gaa-chan, sorry for loving you!" there… he said it, his voice was calm but somehow it brought an unnerving aura, making the redhead guilty.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship by it. But, I also couldn't stop that feeling. It grows even deeper without I notice it. Sorry Gaa-chan! But please, don't hate me! I couldn't bare it". Naruto's words were like a thousand knives that stabbed Gaara's heart. It made him guilty even more. He couldn't hurt Naruto. He couldn't see Naruto became sadder. He just… he should try it, letting Naruto to love him because maybe, he could love him back. Well, he had loved Naruto as a best-friend. So, maybe if he wanted to try, he could love Naruto as more than a best-friend.

"I- I- I'll try it", he stuttered, still doubting his decision.

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head. He didn't understand what Gaara meant.

"I- I said I'll try it. I- I will try to love you." He said it, clearer now though still stuttering.

"A- are y-you sure for what you have said, Gaa-chan?" Naruto asked since he doubted his own thought. It was like a hallucination for him.

"Well… yeah!", Gaara said lowly, his face was burning hot to just say those words.

"I- I…", Naruto couldn't say anything. He was soooo happy to hear it. He hugged the smaller teen tightly.

"N-Naruto, I- I can't breathe", Gaara complained; he even thought that this hug could break his bone.

Naruto released his hold. "Ah… sorry. I was too happy." He was grinning in happiness, scratching his nape awkwardly. While Gaara jus nodded, blushing even deeper.

 _'Oh! That's cuteee….'_ Naruto thought. His redhead was so cute when he was blushing and he loved it so much that he couldn't restrain his urge to do what his thought wanted to. He touched Gaara's chin, lifting his face up. Gaara didn't complain and it's encouraged him because he considered it as a sign that Gaara allowed him to do it.

He leaned in, crashing his lips against Gaara's soft lips. Gaara widened his eyes, he hadn't prepared for the kiss yet. But, Naruto was trying to distract his thought by deepening the kiss. It was gentle and demanding. Slowly, Gaara shut his eyes, answering Naruto's kiss. His mind started to enjoy the hot sensation that made his body shivered in ecstasy. He was unfamiliar with this sensation. He was never ever kissed by someone. Naruto, his only best-friend was the one who did it to him. But why it felt so right when Naruto kissed him? Shouldn't he be disgusted? But why he enjoyed the kiss? _'Does this mean I like Naruto?'_ he asked to himself; he was drowning to his own thought before Naruto suddenly bit his bottom lip, making him shuddered. He didn't know how to react. Naruto pulled back and looked at him. _"Don't shut your mouth tightly when I kiss you, Gaa-chan!"_ he whispered those words to Gaara. Gaara blushed while Naruto smirked. Then, they resumed the kiss.

They broke the kiss a moment later, panting slightly; they needed to take as much as air to fulfill their hungry lungs after sooo hot long kiss.

Naruto stared at his redhead whose face was still blushing like a tomato. He rested his hands on Gaara's shoulder. "Gaa-chan, I love you!" he said those words, hopeful that he would get a response this time.

"I- I think – I think I start to like you too", Gaara murmured.

 _'Like? Ok… it's enough for now. Maybe, next time that word will change into Love.'_ Naruto thought, feeling happy enough with what Gaara felt to him though his redhead hadn't been sure for his own feeling now. But, Naruto believed that next time, his redhead would love him too.

"Arigatou for liking me, Gaa-chan!" he said reassuringly while hugging his redhead, giving him the warmth. The redhead just nodded in his hug.

Well… It was still the beginning of their new bond. That _'best-friend'_ word would be _'boyfriend'_ so on because everything could change to make this world not going so flat.

.

.

 _Omake_

In another room, Kiba was grinning happily while watching a small screen in front of him. 'I don't expect that their relation turned so drastically like that. But… it's good since the plan worked well or even better than what has been expected' he told himself.

So? Well… yeah… you're right! It was Kiba's plan to make the two got together. Narugaa's shippers should give him a big hug for his success plan. ^_^V

.

.

 _Mind to give a review?_

 _I'll be so thankful!_


End file.
